This invention relates to lawn trimmers of the type that are normally hand held and more particularly to a support dolly for such lawn trimmers to enable the operator to convert such lawn trimmers to being supported and wheeled along the ground, thereby reducing operator fatigue and increasing trimmer control.
Lawn trimmers and particularly powered lawn trimmers have become increasingly popular in recent years for lawn maintenance. The early powered lawn edgers used rigid blades mounted on a heavy wheel supported chassis which was pushed along a sidewalk. These edgers are effective in trimming the lawn back from a straight reach of sidewalk but they have little versatility and are not generally considered appropriate for trimming around contoured flowerbeds and the like. An alternative to the wheel mounted edger was subsequently developed which is referred to as a hand held trimmer. This device has a handle and power source which drives a rotatable blade or trimming string located in a trimmer head suspended from a shaft connected to the handle. The user simply carries the device and maneuvers the trimming head as desired to achieve trimming of grass and the like in areas generally considered unreachable with a lawn mower or lawn edger. It is capable of edging along sidewalks and trimming around flowerbeds and the like. However, in the hand held mode, the trimmer is difficult to accurately control so as to achieve the desired neat edges.